creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SirMoodletonofCanadia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Moodle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 12:30, 2011 March 7 Hmm, strange... Veni, Vidi, Incendit 22:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) '*shrug* Veni, Vidi, Incendit 22:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) lol :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey I noticed that you wrote canadian born chinese what does that mean?CAuse well...I'm chinese.....Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 00:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Suspision at every turn , action at every corner , it's awesome! Even if i'm a girl . . . Who cares. :D -PiperMclean 22:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I live in the US and we call it Spring Break. Eh, just wonderin. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) what is this wiki about[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) meaning[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) like on your charaacter only?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) nice..........i will write on soon[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, thank you. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) hello[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) later[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I saw. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 00:06, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You know about Nostradamus? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 21:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hm. I was watching a TV show about 2012 and it mentioned his predictions. Hurricane Ike was one of them. Now I think a 9.1 earthquake would be one of them.... The show really freaked me out. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 21:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I think it was, actually. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 21:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yepidy yep yep yep. Just had to do that. XD something more humorouse after the discussion of the world ending. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The quote...TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Um. Hi? I'm new to Creativity unleashed and I was curious, would you read a book based on a orca? I'm asking everyone's opinion and I was curious would you enjoy reading a book like that? Would you recommend it? Do you like books narrated by animals? Is that something you would enjoy. Please Reply, PuppyLove 17:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Check out PerseusJackson's talk page and see what happened XD -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) that is pretty random Veni, Vidi, Incendit 00:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not angry at you.How can I?You're like the only boy that doesn't tease me.I wrote boys are crazy because well for the past four days my friends who are boys tease me they call me a chicken and a pig! Can you even believe them?I'm not mad at you.Only at boastful Santiago and Miege who thinks he's perfectI would love to be friends with you.. 11:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Please give me suggestions! All I know is that she'll get seperated, and are orcas eaten by anything? I'm a measly 9 year old, you are a seasoned writer! PuppyLove 12:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) First of all , you are not being annoying , second of all , yes , she is very literally my sister. Same parents , last name , house , the works. ❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) 14:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Who's MJ? And I vote for Cello's. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Tie K then Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) True True , you will need something to keep it going. Here are some suggestions: 1. Dmitri goes back for Walter after a while. Walter is still hurt. Dmitri heals him , but Walter goes back to the German side. They meet at a secret place and Dmitri tries to convince him to come back multiple times. One time they are caught together by Hitler and several armed gunmen. Hitler orders them to kill Dmitri. Dmitri kills a few gunmen in defense and begs his brother for help. Walter can't stand watching his brother get killed and helps. Hitler orders the gunmen to kill the two of them. Walter realizes he's on the losing side , the one that kills for fun and takes innocent lives. Walter and Dmitri kill more gunmen , but one and Hitler make it away. (Boy , lame idea , huh?) Walter goes to Russia's side and changes his name back to whatever-it-was-in-the-first-place. They live happily ever after unless you are planning another action-packed sequel. 2. Sorry , I used all my energy on the last one. XP -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) 13:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) PS sorry for the lame idea . . . Yep, coolness that you were playing that and you thought of my fandom! Cause I'm like their biggest fan EVER. I asked for tickets to them for X-mas, but I got a jacket. Bummer. Tpyle!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! And Bridge Thorne, girl tribute for District 10 21:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I meant ages. I'm 10-12, but mentally 13. And have the reading level of of 12th grader! Tpyle!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! And Bridge Thorne, girl tribute for District 10 01:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I am really good a predicting age. BTW, me and R like a couple violent (okay, maybe not ''that violent. T rated at least) video games, let me know if you've heard of them: Okami, and Super-Smash Bros. Brawl. I did say a couple. Southern 10 to 12 year old thats good at predicting age out. (ne-a ne-a ne-a ne-a) *Time-warps out* (Ne-a ne-a ne-a! Don't ask I just started randomly doing that at school) Tpyle!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! And Bridge Thorne, girl tribute for District 10 04:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Was it all the way? And sadly I'm not wearing my shirt. Ne-o-o! Tpyle!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! And Bridge Thorne, girl tribute for District 10 21:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sometime, because of the window on my front door, there's a rainbow on the floor. But its not a double rainbow Tpyle!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! And Bridge Thorne, girl tribute for District 10 21:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ish going to Jellystone Park! Maybe I'll see a double rainbow! And Yogi and Booboo Bear. And Justin Timberlake..... Who played Booboo. Tpyle!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! And Bridge Thorne, girl tribute for District 10 02:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You Fool! Blog hog! Jig Pig! Dog Log! I'm out of ideas. PuppyLove 13:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say the video on ur user page is really funny!!!!I laugh every time I watch itMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 05:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How did you know???Anyway..We haven't finish the Lust for Power so maybe the collab will be a lot lot..laterMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 03:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You Kingdom Hearts fan riiiiiiight? 'Tis I, Tpyle!!! Leave a message at the tone: BEEEEEEEEP! 03:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you know theres a wiki? If you do, "Oh" 'Tis I, Tpyle!!! Leave a message at the tone: BEEEEEEEEP! 22:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Possiblities: School, doctors office, on a TV game show, some other website, California, Alberta, New York, trapped in a magazine, trapped in a book, on a talk show, in the Cash Cab, oooooor, sleeping. 'Tis I, Tpyle!!! Leave a message at the tone: BEEEEEEEEP! 22:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Look at dis! Tpyle 05:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It supposed to be cheesy, but you have to admit, that girls got skillz. She not lip syncing. Now check this out. Tpyle 17:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Spread the word of thecomputernerd01 ! He is better than Fred, and that's hard for me to say because I'm a big fan of Fred. Tpyle 17:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I need an idea ASAP. Please give me a fictional planet name. ASAP. AQAHP. Tpyle 02:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey :-) I like your stories! I've read two of them so far. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Rofl XDDD Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Random (yet funny) Nonsense Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 01:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request It would mean a lot to me if you could support my admin request over at Camp Half Blood Wiki [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay just thought you'd like this. Kingdom Hearts and what not. I actually know who some charachters are now. The boy is Sora, the girl is Kairi and the other girl is Naminé, Kairi's Nobody. Riku doesn't really show in the video much I think, though I don't know. The alien type things in my perspective, are Heartless. And I only have a Wii, a regular DS, and a long lost gameboy... Tpyle 00:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I shall! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 17:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, wow. Doesn't expecting the unexpect make the unexpected become expected? 01:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Moodle, so here are the basic personalities of my characters in Mintwave Island. Name: Avery Sage Chance Age: Almost a teen! Description: Brown hair with blond highlights, light blue eyes, tan skin, hair is just above shoulders and is wavy/straight. Likes: Swimming, drawing, writing, painting, romping with my pets. Dislikes: Seaweed! Fave Color: Purple, green, both mixed. Fave Book: Island of the Blue Dolphins Pets: Marshmallow (poofy white cat), Panda (black and white bunny), Boss (german shepherd), Ashley (ash-colored cat), Chickpea (guinea chick), and Izzy (inside-of-peach colored toy poodle). Name: Ida June Chance Age: Ten Description: Short Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, glasses. Likes: Books. Dislikes: Bullies and bad hair days. Fave Color: pink? Fave Book: Anything she reads. Pets: none (I am planning to add charcters as I go, but these are the only ones I've introduced so far.) ❤PiperMclean 15:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as you don't use any pictures that are too revealing, it's fine :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi''']]Vanish 22:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Son Cool. Here's yos! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 17:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 21:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers